deemofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Storyline/@comment-168.26.97.123-20141105202948
Since i'm just getting in to this game and have learned a bit this is what i think. ( a lot of this was put together by everyone who was here before me >-< i didn't figure any of this out till i came here) thinking about how there are coordenants to a hospital present in the game we can assume it references a real life case or to simply hint at a grim fate of one of the characters(most likely the girl as she is the one out of place) Hosbital references are made further by continually taping the girl who eventually asks deemo to play doctor with her she being the patient. by tapping on the windows in the attic we can hear the steady beat of a heart beat monitor, someoning racing around out of view ( probably a racing doctor or nurse) and rain fall. If we look at the attick a bit more we can only see two windows and a painting that looks like a hallway. if i look at this as a human body the attic is possiably the girls mind the fog outside blocking the windows is her shut eyes. this would make sense because this is the only room in the gam you can hear rain, the monitor and the racing foot steps. If we look at the main room the piano room. there isn't a tree present here at first but it grows over time and then stops....as to what this symbolises i'm not sure of yet. But, i am starting to look at the tree as if it is connected with the girl. The enviroment is usually bright a cheery untill the tree stops growing. once it stops...deemo is never seen at the piano again, the atmospher becomes dark. after which we see leaves falling from the tree and the girl start to talk about how the area has grown colder and she is starting to feel unwell. the tree also loses color and starts to lose leaves possiably showing that both are now in a decline of health. everyone here in this forum has long before me stated the idea of deemo and the masked lady as possiable parents of the girl. if this is true Deemo, who previously always at the piano, is never seen at it's keys again. the girl mentions he has gone of to find ways to help the tree grow again. perhapes this is the father who at one time was helping he recover but once her health started to decline he left to search for a way to make her better. The mother ,masked lady, and the girl tend to fight offten quoted by the girl as having " fierce conversations" she is always off to the side either facing a wall or selling us more songs or after the game is over silently staring at the tree. She is seen crushing a dead leaf in her hand to me thats a sign of anger towards something... the tree the girl....or the fact that she knowns whats happening and can't help deemo solve the problem that he has set out to solve. I want to look at some of these songs now ( only the free songs since these are the only ones i feel apply to the story) Particularly the last few we unlock Magnolia, entrance, saika, leviathan In saika the masked lady is seen removing her mask and what i feel looks to be sorrowful and entrance featuring a demonic deemo i feel rage like a fathers rage when he can't help his own daughter. Magnolia is the girl however...in the art work she appears to be sitting atop a stone tablet I see it as a grave stone and if i'm going by what i've already stated could very well mean the girl has already died. which could be why magnolia is the last song we unlock. And lastly, leviathan, which has a now more dark for of the masked lady which again i feel gives of a rage feel. You can see her mask is completly off now perhapes she only wore this mask when the girl was present a face she puts on to be tough on her daughter but now that it is off she shows her true feelings towards who ever or what ever caused her daughters death; Thats what i see anyway ^^;;; sorry that was waaayyyyy too long but it sums up my mind after i came on here. thanks everone who posted before me :D